1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic device including the liquid crystal display device. The present invention particularly relates to a liquid crystal display device displaying three-dimensional (3D) images and an electronic device including the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices ranging from a large display device such as a television receiver to a small display device such as a mobile phone have been spreading. From now on, products with higher added values will be needed and are being developed. In recent years, liquid crystal display devices that can display 3D images have been developed in order to display more realistic images.
As methods for displaying 3D images, there are a method using glasses for separating an image seen with a left eye and an image seen with a right eye (also referred to as image separation method), and a naked eye method by which 3D images can be seen by the naked eyes by addition of a structure for separating an image seen with a left eye and an image seen with a right eye in a display portion. It is not necessary to prepare glasses to see 3D images when the naked eye method is employed, which offers a high convenience. The 3D image display using the naked eye method has been gradually spreading to mobile phones, mobile game machines, and the like.
As a method for displaying 3D images using the naked eye method, there is known a parallax barrier method in which a parallax barrier is added to a display portion. A parallax barrier for this method is a stripe-shaped light-blocking portion and causes a decrease in resolution when display is switched from 3D image display to two-dimensional (2D) image display. In view of this drawback, for a parallax barrier method, there is suggested a structure in which a liquid crystal panel having a patterned transparent electrode is used, and when display is switched between 2D image display and 3D image display, transmission and block of light by a liquid crystal layer are switched by controlling a voltage applied to the transparent electrode. This method is able to switch between the states in which the effect as a parallax barrier appears or not (see Patent Document 1).
[Reference]
[Patent Document]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-258013